


I Love You Too

by grandmelon



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to kiss you, but you’re kind of tall,” Rin answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was just a short little fic that was entirely inspired by typing in Rin and Sousuke’s name in a _[How does he/she kiss?](http://en.shindanmaker.com/517880)_ shindanmaker. I'll put the answers on the bottom so it doesn't really spoil anything, though I don't think it would. 
> 
> I didn’t keep to them fully, but I couldn’t help but think that those answers fit them perfectly! I hope everyone enjoys reading it, it was really fun to write! Please let me know if I left any glaring grammar or spelling errors.

 

He was going to do it. There were no more ifs or buts about it. He was going to have to confess to his best friend. He knew that everything would work out in the end. At worst he might get a polite rejection and then their friendship would slowly fade out and they wouldn't see each other again except for reunions maybe. He could handle that. And at best, well, at worst he'd just get a polite rejection.

 

“I told them I’m not going to go unless you are.”

 

Rin glanced up at his best friend and tried to focus on what he had been talking about. They had both been invited to some weird party some of the third years had planned to celebrate getting past exams. Rin wasn’t that concerned about it, he didn’t care much for the crowds even if he liked being surrounded by his friends. Not to mention that the more people the third years got together the more likely they’d get caught and punished for breaking curfew or sneaking out.

 

The more pressing issue was the fact that Sousuke was so tall. Sure he wasn’t tall enough that he couldn’t kiss him if he stretched up onto his toes, but that extra second of awkwardness might alert Sousuke to what he was doing. What if he pulled away in that second? That would be way too embarrassing. He’s sure Sousuke wouldn’t hate him for stealing a kiss. He's sure of it, and oh boy would he have to if this was going to ruin everything anyways, but if he pulled back then there goes that plan. Even though he’s sure Sousuke wouldn’t hate him for stealing one, he’s not so sure he’d offer himself up if asked.

 

“Rin are you even listening?” Sousuke asked with an amused smirk on his face, one pretentious eyebrow raised to go with the question. Rin scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

“Of course I am.”

 

Sousuke started laughing so hard it startled Rin, the tingle of goosebumps on his arms and neck making him shiver. “Are you really? Because if you were it’s pretty surprising you’re okay with the nickname shark tooth.”

 

“You called me what!?” Rin squawked before he kicked him. How could he be expected to hear any of that when he was too busy stressing over how to properly confess to his childhood friend of ten years? The very same friend who, thanks to his own distractedness, was laughing at him at that very moment.

 

“Alright Rin, tell me what’s going on. I haven’t seen you this out of it since we were in grade school,” Sousuke chuckled as he started to calm down. Rin scrunched up his nose in distaste, but let it go when he saw the bright smile on the usually bored looking face of his.

 

“Nothing really,” Rin muttered as he glanced around. There wasn’t much to look at, the courtyard was pretty much an empty patch of grass anyways, and all of the kids were inside since it was going to rain soon.

 

“Yeah?” Sousuke asked, trying to hide his grin. Rin glared at him and decided to shut him up, but for once in his life, and really that was a mistake in itself, he let his body do the acting before the brain did the thinking. He couldn’t reach Sousuke’s mouth comfortably, but he could reach his neck and he took a nice nip of it. The brief second when his lips brushed against his skin before Sousuke yelped and pulled back was amazing. Sousuke's hand bolted up to cover the spot before he could see it and Rin frowned.

 

“What was that for?” Sousuke’s skin began to color, and whatever cool and unthinking moment he was going through came rushing to supply him with an appropriate response.

 

“Because you’re so cute,” Rin said, all confidence in the statement dying as the words left his lips. He felt burning heat rush up his neck and onto his face making his nose numb before he just turned around and ran. He ran without thinking, without hearing, just the rush of wind in his ears.

 

What the hell was he thinking doing that!? Why the hell did he bite him!? He could have just kissed his neck and that would have gotten the feelings across fine! And calling him cute, is he an idiot? Not to mention he didn’t even say anything about liking Sousuke. It was just too awkward; everything he did was a mess. How the hell was Sousuke even supposed to interpret all that?

 

Maybe he could brush it all off on a momentary lapse of judgement thanks to lack of sleep, or teasing him? But how could he explain running away like that? If it was just a joke he should have stood around to laugh or to say he was just messing around or something.

 

The one time he didn’t think things through and look where that got him, running full speed to the dorm room they both shared anyways.

 

*                            *                            *

 

“Hey,” Sousuke said, accompanied by a gentle kick to Rin’s leg. Rin looked up at his friend and sighed, he hadn’t even bothered to try to hide. As soon as he reached the room he just sat down on the edge of his bed and began trying to calm himself down while he waited for Sousuke.

 

Sousuke gave him a reassuring smile before sitting down, not too far away but not right on top of each other. It was a careful distance and it made Rin’s heart sink, but he already decided that he wouldn’t back down from this. He looked over at Sousuke and a tiny twitch of a smile reached his lips when he saw the small marks there. He hadn’t bit that hard, but it wasn’t that long ago.

 

His gaze did not go unnoticed and Sousuke’s cheeks grew a deep pink and his hand unconsciously went to rub at the spot. They sat in silence for a while, staring at the wood floor in front of them. Rin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something first, or wait for Sousuke to ask.

 

“I didn’t mean to bite you,” he started and almost laughed when he saw the top of Sousuke’s ears had turned a bright red.

 

“Then what was that about?” Sousuke asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes before looking down at his hands.

 

“I wanted to kiss you, but you’re kind of tall,” Rin answered. He wouldn’t hide now; he would only tell him the truth. Sousuke bit his top lip, but the corner of his mouth was turned up a bit, he let out a quiet laugh before glancing as far away from Rin as possible. Rin felt the heat of his cheeks spreading to his forehead and his nose went all tingly numb again. This was it.

 

“I wanted to kiss you because I like you,” he admitted.

 

Sousuke made a quiet hum of a noise, rubbing the back of his head much like Rin. Spending every day together had him picking up some of Rin’s bad habits, and the small flutter in his heart when he saw it did nothing to calm his nerves. Sousuke was nervous? Was he unsure of how to answer? Was he going to tell Rin exactly what he didn’t want to hear?

 

“Say something,” Rin ordered, getting impatient with Sousuke’s silence. He was shocked when the other finally looked at him, ears and cheeks a deep red, a soft and sweet gaze in his eyes. Rin opened his mouth to ask him why he was staring at him like that, but Sousuke leaned forward and did exactly what Rin had hoped to do earlier.

 

He shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> When I typed in their names these were the answers I got:
> 
> Rin’s kiss is … → Kicks you → Pretends to look around → Bites your neck → “You’re so cute.” → Runs away  
> Sousuke’s kiss is … → Kicks you → Smiles → Blushing → VERY VERY SHY → KISSES !.


End file.
